


Being Your Walls

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh likes tyler. josh hates his anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Your Walls

josh likes tyler. 

he likes the way that his best friend can quell the nervous humming under his breath right before an interview. he likes the way tyler listens attentively without actually looking at him while he speaks, because tyler knows it makes it more difficult for him to answer. he likes the way tyler makes his anxiety into a joke and let’s him opt out of interviews by pretending to be dj spooky jim instead. he likes it when tyler let’s him be someone other than himself.

josh hates his anxiety.

he hates it when the nervous humming turns into vocal tics and he can’t do interviews at all. he hates it when his anxiety makes him feel like he’s not even needed in the band. he hates it when he has to force himself to sit on his hands to keep from flapping around in empty green rooms that all look the same. everything starts to looks the same. he hates it when he has to tuck his head between his knees because the world won’t stop spinning and tyler’s not there. he hates it when it feels like his chest is caving in and he’s not sure he’ll ever breathe again. he hates it when tyler finds him on the floor of an empty green room that looks the same as the last one, rocking back and forth, because he can’t breathe. he can’t breathe. he can’t breathe.

josh hates his anxiety, but josh loves tyler.

josh hates having to take his pills, but loves that tyler rewards him with a kiss every time he takes one. josh hates having to meditate, but love that tyler joins him. josh hates that he can’t stand silence, but loves that tyler makes playlists to fill it. josh hates how his hands shake before meeting fans, but loves when tyler slides their palms together as they approach the line. 

josh hates his mental illness, but josh loves that his boyfriend doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos if you wish you had a tyler.


End file.
